


[Podfic]  Not, as they say, a happy camper

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Prompt #6 from the Sick!Frank challenge: teen!Frank is homesick at summer camp. The food sucks (what little he can eat of it what with being vegetarian and all his weird food allergies), he hates his cabinmates, and there are spiders everywhere! Arts & Crafts coordinator Gerard helps him through it.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by Andeincascade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Not, as they say, a happy camper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not, as they say, a happy camper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281245) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade). 



> Happy birthday, Ande! *glomps*
> 
> Originally posted with reader's notes [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/21267.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Not,%20as%20they%20say,%20a%20happy%20camper.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:29:32



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102508.zip) | **Size:** 27 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Not,%20as%20they%20say,%20a%20happy%20camper.mp3)

  
---|---  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not, as they say, a happy camper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281245) by [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade)




End file.
